


【DMC】朱自清《背影》选段改写

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 请问大清早的窝踏马到底在做什么【【【
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	【DMC】朱自清《背影》选段改写

我说道：“爸爸，你们别走。”他往崖下看了看说：“我和你叔去砍几个树根。你就在此地，不要走动。”我遥遥望着空中竖起的逆卡巴拉树，很不是赞同。要砍树根，须下到魔界，须砍完了关上门再爬上来。父亲和叔叔都是半魔，要想回来自然是要费事些。

我本来要去的，他们不肯，还一人一拳揍我帅气的脸。我看见我叔扛着他的剑，穿着血红色大衣，深黑色v领T恤，吊儿郎当地走到悬崖边，纵身跳下去，尚不大难。可是我想叔你这么是会摔成半魔饼的，却见他在半空中变了个身，速度有点快我都没看清他啥时候拿剑捅的自己。

父亲看了我一眼，说：“下次再见定揍得你小子满地找牙。”他将一本厚厚的诗集丢到我脚边，于是扑扑风衣的下摆，心里很轻松似的。我再向外看时，他已跳起来变成了魔人，这时我看见他的背影，他不肯像我叔那样胡闹地跳下去，但是只有我知道我叔那么做其实是为了省魔人条。

他蓝色的翅膀扑闪了两下，顺着我叔下去的轨迹钻进裂缝里。等他的背影隐入魔界裂缝紫色的雾气里，再找不着了，我便捡起脚边的诗集，我的中指又竖了起来。

“Fxxk you！Dante！Vergil！”


End file.
